The present invention generally relates to broadband hybrid fiber coax (HFC) communication systems, and more particularly to an improved upstream signaling arrangement to allow real-time end user response to an external program host server.
Generally hybrid fiber coaxial (HFC) communication networks use a combination of fiber optic and coaxial cable architectures to enable distribution of video and data programming and services to customer end user locations. Such systems take advantage of the already existing CATV coaxial plant extending to the end user location, while also utilizing the improved signal quality and processing that a fiber optic plant can provide in connecting the coaxial plant to one or more outside service providers, such as video information providers (VIPs) and data service providers (DSPs). Such networks use a head end to act as a central hub between the end users and the VIPs/DSPs.
While such networks have provided a significant improvement to traditional CATV systems by allowing integration of both video and data capabilities and increasing available programming options, to date, conventional HFC networks have been limited in their ability to accommodate upstream signaling from an end user to an individual program service provider. Such upstream signaling is required for example with pay-per-view type (PPV) program selection. In conventional HFC networks, such upstream signaling capability is provided separate from the video programming distribution network such as by using a landline telephone network (POTS) for the return path. For example, a user either telephons a designated service number and manually orders the desired programming, or was provided with a set top box (STB) having a dedicated built-in modem for communicating impulse PPV (IPPV) signaling over the POTS to the service provider.
The required use of a communication architecture separate from the video programming network prevents conventional HFC networks from providing real-time response capability for end users to select programming or make other on-line order purchases associated with the distributed video programming. In addition, the use of a separate communication architecture makes it very difficult for a service provider to verify that the services/goods being purchased by the end user receiving the services/goods. Still further, the use of the telephone lines requires added expense for the service provider such as due to additional overhead from paying for toll-free numbers, and requires convenient access to a telephone line for the end user.
In addition to conventional HFC networks, digital communication system are being developed and deployed which use Digital Subscriber Line signal architectures, generally denoted as xDSL, to allow digital distribution of combined broadband video and data services with traditional narrowband voice transmissions over hybrid cabling plants. One form of xDSL of particular interest to the present invention is VDSL (Very high speed Digital Subscriber Line), which is a packet-based transmission architecture used to provide extremely high bandwidth distribution of digital video and data signals to customer buildings. A VDSL-based architecture can advantageously provide a single platform for supporting bandwidth-intensive applications, such as Internet access, remote LAN access, video conferencing, and video-on-demand.
VDSL based services are typically implemented in an asymmetric form having a downstream transmission capability of about 52 Mbps over twisted pair copper wire arranged in local loops of 300 m, 26 Mbps at 1,000 m, and 13 Mbps at 1,500 m. Upstream data rates in asymmetric implementations tend to range from about 1.6 Mbps to about 2.3 Mbps. A typical distribution system includes a central office equipped with a broadband digital terminal (BDT) and arranged to operate as a hub between multiple video information providers (VIPs)/digital service providers (DSPs) and customer residential dwellings. In a fiber-to-the-neighborhood (FTTN) type distribution system, optic fiber (e.g. OC-3c and OC-12c) lines are used to connect the central office to a universal system access multiplexer (USAM), which is then connected to a network interface device (NID) located on the customer property via twisted pair copper wire. A dedicated VDSL loop extends between the NID and an individual customer residence using an existing POTS or telephone system twisted pair wire, and a customer interface device, such as a residential gateway or set top box, provides a connection point for a customer television or personal computer. A fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC) type distribution system is similar except that a broadband network unit (BNU) is used in place of the USAM, and coaxial cable is used to connect the BNU, NID, and set top box.
The VDSL signal format is used to carry signals to and from the customer. In these systems, a head end or central office utilizes a data carousel to continually unicast data such as software upgrades, general information, and an electronic program guide (EPG) downstream to the end users"" set top boxes. To date, a truly satisfactory two-way communication arrangement has yet to be developed for such a VDSL-based network architecture. Therefore, a need exists for an upstream signaling arrangement which can take advantage of the digital architecture of a VDSL-based network, while overcoming the above-noted deficiencies with existing HFC networks.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for real time upstream response between a customer set top box and an external program host provider in a VDSL network.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for real time upstream response in a VDSL network between a customer set top box and an external program host provider that does not require access to telephone lines or charges.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for real time upstream response in a VDSL network between a customer set top box and an external program host provider that is secure and allows detailed tracking and record keeping of such responses.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for real time upstream response between a customer set top box and an external program host provider in a VDSL network that utilizes a network data carousel to communicate host server IP addresses to end users for return communication.
In accordance with these and other objects, the present invention provides a system for upstream signaling to allow real-time end user response to an external program service provider in a VDSL-based communication network. The system utilizes a network head end having a data carousel for down loading data on a VDSL distribution system for broadcast to an end user location. The network head end is arranged to receive an IP address from the external program service provider and associate the IP address with a specific program channel and time of broadcast. A transceiver device is connected to the network at the end user location and is arranged to receive the down loaded data. The head end assigns an impulse pay-per-channel ATM virtual path/channel ID to the transceiver unit after the transceiver device signs on to the network. The transceiver includes an application interface that can be launched by the end user to initiate an upstream response to the external program service provider. The application interface is arranged to send a response to the received IP address using the assigned impulse pay-per-channel ATM virtual path/channel ID when the transceiver is tuned to the associated program during the broadcast time. The head end then forwards the response to the designated IP address.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for upstream signaling to allow real-time end user response to an external program service provider in a VDSL-based communication network. The method includes receiving an IP address from the external program service provider at a network head end, associating the IP address with a specific program channel and time of broadcast, and down loading the IP address as part of a network data carousel broadcast on a VDSL distribution system to an end user location. An impulse pay-per-channel ATM virtual path/channel ID is assigned to a transceiver device connected to the network at an end user location after the transceiver device signs on to the network. The IP address is received at a transceiver device, and an upstream response is generated for the external program service provider when the transceiver is tuned to the associated program during the broadcast time. The response is sent to the received IP address using the assigned impulse pay-per-channel ATM virtual path/channel ID, and the response is forwarded from the head end to the designated IP address.
In accordance with other features of the present invention, the system and method provide including the IP address as part of an electronic program guide broadcast by the data carousel. Messages from the external program service provider are displayed on a portion of a video screen at the user location during the associated program broadcast time if the transceiver is tuned to the program channel. In addition, a connect message is sent to the received IP address to initiate a network connected two-way communication session between the external program service provider and the end user. The two-way session is terminated by the application interface if the user changes the channel being viewed, or at the end of the broadcast time.
The above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.